Romanticism
by intoxicatelove
Summary: Because they can be cliched, as well. Random Romance tropes taken and put to ChaiJack.


A/N: ChaiJack Romance trope series. Just chose random ones which can range from plain romantic to plain sexual based on the trope. Hope you enjoy!

. . .

 _Romanticism_

 **Altar Diplomacy-** It wasn't like Chase Young was _against_ having a lover… or two, it just was that no one suited the certain tastes that he had. Unfortunately, he would no longer have a choice due to his status and now reaching the age of 19.

As the Prince of his hand, he would have to choose two suitable people who would become his lovers to continue the tradition of the Prince practicing polygamy. Many have left the throne because of this and as the first Prince to show enthusiasm towards it, evoked pleased comments and overall auras from the people he ruled over.

However, Chase was very picky about who he would want. Everyone would expect Chase to choose two women to be his lovers, but Chase wasn't having that at all. He immediately stated he would be choosing two men and despite controversy and protests, the people eventually calmed themselves because of the way Chase ruled.

He twirled a glass of wine in his hands and kept a watchful eye for anyone who would peak his interest. He adorned himself in a satin green robe which showed off his chest for the liking of any man who wanted to see just how beautiful the Prince really was. He had a lovely scent of lavender coming from him, as well. There was an event to be held for four days. A ball of sorts so that the Prince could choose his first lover on the first two days and a second on the last two days. It would be a grand dinner,and soon after, exquisite dancing, and anyone who wished to approach him could at their leisure. Right now, the night was in the dancing phase.

Chase's eyes caught a man whom was sitting by the stairs, all by himself and fiddling with a rose in his hand. He looked very exotic, with red hair curled, a white dress top, black silk bottoms and a hook design on his face. What captivated Chase was his ruby red eyes. He had to speak to this man. He stood from his throne and descended the stairs to where the man was. He cleared hs throat to get his attention and the man jumped a bit in fright as he turned around.

"Ah! Prince Young!" He said, getting up and bowing politely. "I… I'm truly sorry."

"Don't worry of it. Tell me…," He started, taking his hand and bringing him closer. "Why are you by yourself?"

"I… do not converse with others easily," he admitted. He then raised the rose up and handed it to Chase. "For you."

"Thank you," Chase said, smiling as he put the rose in his hair. "What is your name?"

"Jack Spicer… I'm from the neighboring kingdom. We're the tinkerers who bring machinery to these parts."

 _Jack Spicer… Such an exotic man. And very cute too, I might add._

"And I forever thank your kingdom for doing so, Jack. I'll ask you this… would you consider being at my side?"

This surprised Jack, who thought there was nothing special about him. He shyly averted his eyes.

"There is nothing special about me, though… I bet you could find a better man to suit you."

"Ah, but I don't want to," Chase said. "It takes very much to please me, and you have."

He cupped Jack's cheek and turned his face to their eyes met again.

"So what is your answer?" Chase asked.

Jack smiled. "I would be honored to."

His people were surprised. Chase chose his lover in the matter of one day in the first cycle of the four days he were given. It turned out Jack Spicer was very notorious in his kingdom for being very skilled at his work with technology despite having an overall shy exterior. He now stood at Chase's side, and Chase could not keep his eyes off of him, to which made Jack blush from time to time.

It was a grace period for Chase as he and Jack were preparing for the second day. An opening of the grand doors to Chase's throne room followed by yelling and lashing interrupted Chase and Jack's preparations.

"Sir!" One of the guards called out. "This little rascal was trying to sneak into the castle!"

"For the last time, you damn fools, I was not!" Said the captive. "Treating the Pirate of the Tropical Kingdom like this! Ugh!"

Chase looked him over.

He was dressed in typical pirate clothing and had a rapier sheathed on his waist. He had emerald green eyes that seemed to pierce through his golden ones. Chase noted the messy curled brown hair and one golden hoop earring on his right ear and a nose piercing as well.

"Let him go. This man is Raimundo Pedrosa. He's being genuine."

Upon hearing the man's name, the guards promply let him go, expressing apologies. Raimundo smugly crossed his arms as they excused themselves.

"What a first impression, Raimundo. I can't say I am surprised," Chase said. "Very notorious for being rebellious."

Having been a feared pirate in his kingdom, Raimundo was widely known as someone not to mess with. He took what he wanted whenever he wanted it. Since pirates weren't exactly outlawed by royal law but having many enemies and social judgements, Raimundo was fine to an extent. He could be generous when he wanted to be, but he was primarily ruthless. Chase knew him through the many stories he has heard of him.

"What can I say?" Raimundo shrugged. "I was born to be rebellious—and now look at you, ready to finally seddle down."

"Of course. Why are you here, then?" Chase asked curiously.

"Duh. Because I want you," Raimundo smirked, then finally seeing Jack "hiding" behind Chase. "Who's the shy kitten behind you?"

Jack promply scoffed and rolled his eyes, but his blush said all.

"My name is Jack," he said. "I'm… Prince Chase's… lover…."

"You'll scare him to death, Raimundo," Chase responded. "And you mean to tell me you sailed all the way here just to have a chance to be with me? I thought you didn't like restrictions."

"This is one I'm willing to take," Raimundo said. "I have my reasons."

"There's still the formal ball…"

"And I'll go. Just pretend that you haven't chosen anyone yet," Raimundo winked at Chase.

"What makes you think I'll choose you?" Chase crossed his arms.

"Because I can give you anything you want—and your shy kitten behind you. Which, I might add, is a damn good first choice you've made." Raimundo responded. "Oh, and because I know you. All those other men are bland as hell. I actually have spice. Pardon the pun, Jack."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. He was also pleased at the compliment as well.

"The guards were right. You are a devious little rascal," Chase responded.

"Hey, they just called me a plain rascal. I haven't shown you the devious part yet… but if you'd like to see it up close… well…" Raimundo licked his lips. "I'm all for that."

"Lets start with the groin," Jack muttered. "All talk so that mouth needs to be filled."

"My, so you aren't so shy as your exterior shows," Chase chuckled. "I like that."

Raimundo, surprised, chuckled. "I might hold you to that."

Chase motioned Raimundo to approach him and the pirate was all too happy to do so.

"So, I believe you've made your choice?" Raimundo asked, just to confirm.

"Hmph, I suppose so," Chase said, also bringing Jack closer.

The next day, Chase formally announced his soon to be betrothals to Raimundo Pedrosa and Jack Spicer. It was the swiftest courting event ever to be done in Chase's kingdom. Despite protests against Raimundo due to his pirate status, the people eventually had to learn to deal with it as Chase was one to rarely change his mind.

All in all, Chase found two gorgeous lovers to rule with him.

 **Anti-Hero ("Bad Boy" Trope)-** At the prestigious Xiaolin University, Chase Young was revered for being the best in his class while having a kind persona and also for his extensive knowledge of martial arts and generally being perfect in well, everything.

The same could not be said for the two delinquents of the university, that being Jack Spicer and Raimundo Pedrosa. The pair lived to make trouble with anyone. They were together in a relationship, as well, so there was no separating the pair. Everyone tried to avoid them like the plague, not wanting to get on their bad sides.

Except for Chase.

He didn't want to make it obvious that he watched the "bad pair" from time to time as to not arouse their suspiscion. Chase couldn't help it at all.

He was damn well attracted to them. However, Chase was bound to slip up one day.

He hid behind one of the lockers once he saw Jack and Raimundo rested against a wall and chuckling to each other. The hallway was empty as classes were going on (Chase only was out of his because he had a test and he finished quickly) so the pair seemed to be alone, safe for Chase spying on them.

He gasped softly as Jack pulled Raimundo by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Chase _wanted_ to look away, but stared for a good two minutes before forcing himself to look down.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Chase looked up and this time gasped loudly as Jack suddenly appeared in front of him while Raimundo appeared on his right side.

"One uninvited goody-two-shoes," Raimundo answered for him.

"No!" Chase tried to lie. "I was just-"

"Don't even try it," Jack cut him off, pushing him against the wall. "We _know_ you've been spying on us, _Chasey._ "

Chase glared, despite the situation looking bad on his part.

"I don't want a fight…" He said.

Raimundo laughed and placed his hand against the wall right by Chase's head.

"You wanna tell us why you've been spying on us? Come on, we'll be generous and won't tell a soul."

"Yeah," Jack chimed in. "Or… you could keep on lying and we'll show the whole uni that Chase Young gets hot and bothered by what people consider the "failures" . We _have_ pictures, you know."

Chase was effectively caught.

"I was curious," he answered.

"About-fuckin'-what?" Raimundo rolled his eyes. "That's not answering anything, honey. We need details."

"The both of you. That's all," Chase said. "That's… all."

"Oh _no,"_ Jack responded. "I don't think 'that's all'. There has to be some underlying reason why Raimundo and I would be worth your time… perhaps… attraction?"

"Oh _yes,"_ Raimundo continued for Jack. "You are so damn kinky, you know that?"

Chase averted his eyes from the pair which only confirmed their speculation.

"We're actually right?" Jack asked. "10 points for Slytherin…"

"You got what you wanted," Chase responded. "So leave me be…"

"Leave you be?" Raimundo mused. "No, we won't have that."

The pair were dangerously close to Chase. He knew he could protect himself, but the looks on their faces showed they didn't want to _beat up_ Chase but rather something else.

"See, _you_ haven't gotten what you wanted," Raimundo purred. "So we're going to give you what you want. We're going to indulge you in that sexy fantasy you have about us."

As Jack grabbed Chase by the front of his shirt and kissed him roughly, he knew that there was no going back from this.

Class ended in an hour or so. That was more than enough time to find some private place to indulge in his fantasy.

 **But Not Too Foreign-** Jack Spicer rolled his eyes yet again as he had to curse out irrelevant idiots based on the status of his relationship. Just because he had a gorgeous Brazilian and Asian man as his lovers did _not_ mean he had a foreign kink! Losers.

 **Cannot Spit it Out-** Jack was lounging like usual near one of the fountains in Chase's citadel, bored out of his right mind. Raimundo eventually decided to join him, choosing to cool down in said fountain completely bare. There was no Wu activations nor any incentive to annoy the monks, so not only he, but Raimundo as well lazed around.

"Nice sight. You get more beautiful every day," Jack said to him.

Raimundo flicked water on Jack playfully and rolled his eyes. "Don't get all sappy on me."

"I'm not," Jack responded, getting up to shed his own clothing and join Raimundo in the fountain. "I'm just telling the truth."

Raimundo pulled him closer to peck his lips. "Then I'll say I think the same of you."

Jack chuckled, wrapping his arms around Raimundo's neck. "Now you're getting all sappy. Hm… We should find Chase. Maybe surprise the hell out of him and walk around the citadel naked."

"Last time I checked," Raimundo started. "He was spying on the monks. He needs a break… but can we really walk around here naked?"

"I would not recommend it," Said Chase, who suddenly appeared by the rim of the fountain. "Because if anyone such as Wuya comes in and sees the both of you bare, I will rip out her or anyone else's eyes for laying them on what only I am allowed to see."

"So romantic," Raimundo laughed, pretending to sigh dreamily afterwards. "I'm in _love._ "

"I mean… Rai and I can still do that," Jack said. "And we can make it so she or anyone else who ventures in sees and there you have it, perfect reason to release your anger."

Chase stood up and decided to join his lovers in the fountain, easily ridding himself of his clothing with magic. He pulled Jack and Raimundo close to him, closing his eyes. Now the gesture was confusing in itself to the pair as Chase wasn't really one for soft gestures.

"There is something that has been on my mind lately," he started. "And I cannot shake it, despite my attempts."

"What's the matter? That's unlike you," Raimundo asked.

Jack ran his hand lightly over Chase's cheek, prompting the man to open his eyes. "You're not hiding anything, are you?"

Chase sighed. "No. It's not. I wanted to tell the two of you something."

They stood silent, looking at Chase and expecting him to speak on what he had to say. Chase seemed to avert his eyes, opening his mouth as if he wanted to speak, but the words couldn't find him.

"Chase, babe," Jack started, looking at him. "Tell us."

"The suspense is killing me," Raimundo said, voice laced with sarcasm.

Jack jabbed Raimundo's side softly and caressed Chase's cheek again. "Rai gets anxious, you know that. Just ignore him. What is it?"

There was no turning back now. "I love you both."

Raimundo openly gasped. Jack's eyes widened.

Chase was effectively pushed down into the water, managing to sit up as he was attacked with kisses from both of his lovers.

It was enough to tell him happy they were.

 **Does Not Like Women-** Raimundo Pedrosa had a total of 6 dates with women, one of which was with his friend Kimiko, and the other five with other women whom just didn't interest him, before he realized he was approximately 100% gay. He'd never find that heroine who'd "magically" change his mind, but hey, that guy who ran that robot repair shop had a great ass, and even _more_ to his liking was the fact that he had a boyfriend, and _both_ of them couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

Talk about double score.

 **Good People Have Good Sex-** As a generous businessman and well respected man of his neighborhood whom could have everything he could ever want, Chase Young was positively satisfied with his life, even with the death of his wife (who was only with him for the money, and whom he tried so desperately to avoid sex with as it was so boring and dreadful, the hag) who he couldn't divorce as it would be taboo in said neighborhood. He was even more satisfied when he was being pounded into by his sexy VP Jack Spicer and Secretary Raimundo Pedrosa. Screw good personas, no one had to know.

 **Happily Ever After/They Do-** After betrothing Jack and Raimundo (of his own accord, as polygamous marriages were rarely conducted and he could do whatever he wanted…) Chase Young proceeded to take over the Heylin side and get rid of his adversaries there first, then moving on to ridding the world of three Xiaolin nuisances with his now husbands. And now, it was time for their reign with everyone else out of the way. Not bad for a honeymoon.

. . .

A/N: Oh man, I put this one off for too long! I missed writing for these three. Hope you enjoyed this set. I know it's not *many* but most of them were shamelessly taken from tvtropes and they honestly fit a full out novel more.

AD- I want to make a full out AU of this with actual development, should I?

AH- Couldn't help it.

BNTF- Is Jack's race even known? I kinda low-key headcanon him as Asian.

CSIT- Kind of similar to one of my prompts from _Emotion,_ then again, both prompts have a similar idea.

DNLW- No comment.

GPHGS- Would have been boring to keep making Jack the main guy, yeah?

HEA/TD- Pfft, same old "when the villains win" thing.

Have an idea for a ChaiJack prompt series? I'm all ears. Just leave a review!


End file.
